


Accidents Happen

by leszayn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accident, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Zayn-centric, zayn centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leszayn/pseuds/leszayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not always a privilege to ride shotgun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

> It's very long and hopefully good, that is up to you to decide! :)

“I call shotgun!” Zayn burst out hurrying towards the front passenger seat of the car.  

The boys, Louis, Liam, Niall, Harry and Zayn, were on their way back to the hotel they were staying in after their end-of- tour party. They were all ready to get some rest and go home for the break they deserved, after a total of 131 exhausting, but fun and unforgettable shows in many different countries and parts of the world.

“How mature Zayn, very mature” Harry said hiding his disappointment. He wanted to sit in the front.

“Oh, you wanna discuss maturity with me Harry, really? You?” Zayn asked playfully and Harry rolled his eyes, the point made and understood quickly, Harry wasn’t mature at all and really had no right to talk about it.

“Shut up” Harry answered, opening the car door at the same time as Zayn.

Zayn took his place on the passenger seat beside Louis, who was driving, as usual, with the excuse of “I am the oldest so I am driving” and the boys always went with it.

Not because of Louis’s excuse though, but because they knew how much Louis loved driving, especially at night. Harry sat by the window, Niall getting in the middle from the other side of the car and Liam by Niall’s side, by the other window.

“While you two are discussing the most irrelevant things, I am sitting here, still trying to believe that the tour is actually over. The whole 8 months tour, done, and it all went so fast, and I am gonna miss you guyyys” Louis said while buckling his belt at the same time as the other boys. Zayn smiled at Louis, “don’t worry, Boo Bear, we’ll see each other soon again, I doubt we can make it without each other.

Now cheer up, come here, give needy me a kiss” Zayn said pouting his lips at Louis for a kiss, which made Louis chuckle and lean in for a quick peck on the lips, which made Zayn’s scrunchy-nose-smile widen, showing his straight, clean and white teeth.

“My head is pounding, all I can think of right now is going home and getting some rest, seriously Louis, will you please start the car already?” Niall said from the back, “woah, someone’s not in a very good mood” Louis said and Niall shook his head, rubbing his head with his fingertips.

“My head just hurts so much” Niall said and Liam laughed, “well maybe you should have thought of that, before drunkenly standing on top of a small table, dancing and then falling off. But man, I’ll never forget that sight, so hard not to laugh at” Liam let out chuckling, making Niall glare at him, “just drive” Niall said to Louis with a hint of a smile on his face.

Louis started the car and drove away from the party, out of the parking lot and on the quiet road, with almost no cars, since it is very late and dark. The drive to the hotel is about 15 minutes, the first 5 minutes went quiet until Harry spoke up and interrupted the silence.

“I can’t believe it’s actually over” Harry said, “I want it to be over, I mean I wanna go home, but at the same time, I don’t want it to be over, I want to travel some more, I’ve just had so much fun” he continued and they nodded agreeing.

“We all had fun, but you do know there is a tour next year? This isn’t over yet, not soon anyway, and I am so excited, it’s a stadium tour for god’s sake!” Niall let out, his mood boosting a little from the excitement.

“I don’t know man, I love the fans and I love touring, but right now, all I can think of is seeing my family again, I miss them so much” Zayn said looking at the road in front of him, his eyes glowing and a smile escaping his lips at the thought of his family.

“Yeah, I totally miss my mum, I bet she is gonna cry when she sees me” Liam said smiling too at the thought of his mom, she cries a lot, sometimes he find it annoying, but he knows it’s happy tears, most of the times at least, and he is so grateful to have her.

“She’s been asking about you by the way, Zayn” Liam said, Zayn turned his head around facing him, “yeah?” Zayn asked smiling and Liam nodded, “she misses you, she hasn’t seen you in a while, she keeps asking when you are gonna sleep over again?” Liam said and Zayn chuckled.

“Tell her I miss her too” Zayn answered and Liam smiled. “And of course she hasn’t been asking about us, but it’s alright, we all know she loves Zayn the most” Louis said trying to sound annoyed, but he wasn’t at all, Zayn is a loveable guy, he won’t get jealous at anyone loving Zayn more than him.

“No! She loves you guys too” Liam said protesting, but to be honest, it was true, Zayn was her favorite, she didn’t say he was, but it was obvious.

“I miss my nephew” Niall said, “I can’t wait to see him again” he added.

“He is such a cute baby, I wanna see him again Ni” Zayn said and Niall nodded smiling, “you are welcome anytime Zayn” Niall answered.

“But most of all, I am gonna miss you all while on break, so much, you have to call me, every day, I don’t think I can stand a day without hearing your voices” Zayn said, and they all cooed at him.

“Of course love, but call me too you guys, oh god I am gonna miss you” Harry said, “ya’ll sound like girls from a chick flick going on summer break, seriously” Liam joked, laughing at his own joke with the boys.

“I love you guys so much” Zayn said, wholeheartedly, his eyes glowing while looking out at the dark road, the only source of light coming from the street lights. The boys looked at him, about to return the love when it happened.

“Louis, watch out!” Zayn shouted, when Louis looked back at the road in front of him, and he spotted it. A deer, a deer was standing there in the middle of the road, blocking the way.

“Shit!” Louis let out panicking, and without thinking, in reflex-mode, he turned the steering wheel too far and too fast, drifting too far from the road.

The car swerved off the road, and everything went too fast.

Louis was gripping his hands on the wheel, his hands and legs tensing up and all of the boys were in shock, the adrenaline dropping into their systems, everything happening so fast they didn’t even have the time to think or react before the car hit something, something hard.

“Ow fuck!” Louis let out grabbing his nose that his airbag hit and probably broke.

He opened his eyes, and saw white powdery substance spread around the car, released from the airbag. He looked at the tree they hit that completely destroyed the engine compartment. Seconds later, it all came back to him and he panicked.

“Shit!” Louis swore quickly looking around him, none of the guys were awake.

“Harry!” he called, “Niall!” he called shaking Niall’s knees from his seat and when Niall started moving a little, Louis took off his own seatbelt and quickly went out of the car, opening the car door of the backseats.

“Niall, are you okay!?” Louis asked looking at Harry and Liam while asking and then at Niall, who slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times, grabbing his neck and rubbing it. “What the hell happened?” Niall asked whispering and shaking his head, trying to open his eyes properly, looking around him seeing the scene and he immediately panicked.

“Omg! Liam, Harry wake up, guys wake up!” Niall said shaking them both and Liam started moving too, whimpering and grabbing his head that was pounding and hurting like crazy, Harry didn’t wake up yet.

“Louis, check Zayn, how is Zayn!” Niall said, and Louis quickly obeyed, he was scared and breathing heavily, shocked, but he hurried to the door of the passenger seat and opened it, the most horrifying scene in front of him.

“Zayn!” Louis called shaking Zayn trying to wake him up. Zayn had his eyes closed, he wasn’t moving at all, blood flowing from his head, making Louis want to vomit. He looked so fragile and hurt and Louis wanted to cry so badly from how panicked and scared he was, but instead he quickly reached for his phone in his pocket and dialed the emergency number.

“Hallo!” he said quickly, “please, we need an ambulance, right now, there’s been an accident, and my friends are hurt, please, please hurry up!” he said panicked, looking around trying to remember where he was.

He caught the name of the road in a sign close enough for him to be able to read it, before he gave the address, ending the conversation and looking back at Zayn.

He removed Zayn’s seat belt to get him outside, to try and help, to give him some air, and that’s where he saw it.

The airbag, the passenger seat airbag, Zayn’s airbag, he couldn’t see it anywhere, why the fuck hasn’t it inflated!? Louis thought, anger slowly rising up in him.

-

“Is he gonna be okay? Doctor please answer me, doctor!” Louis shouted following the doctor and nurses carrying Zayn on the stretcher quickly on their way to the OR.

“Listen kid, we don’t know yet, right now, we need you to go with your friends over and get checked for any injury” the doctor answered, stopping in front of Louis, while the nurses continued with Zayn to the OR, to prepare him for surgery.

“I can’t, I need to know, I need to stay and see if he’s gonna be okay” Louis said softly but determined, “we’ll let you know as soon as we finish, he seems to have injured his head pretty badly, it needs surgery, and as soon as we finish we’ll let you know.

Just please, go over to your friends and let the other doctors check you, we need to know if any damage has happened to you, so we can repair it as fast as we can” the doctor said, calling a nurse to lead Louis to a room with four hospital beds. One bed for each of them, all of them getting checked by a nurse for each.

“No severe damage has happened to you” one of the nurses told them after they were done, “Harry, you’ve had a small concussion, so you need to stay here and get some rest, while the rest of you are fine, gotten away with only some small bruises because of the seatbelts you had on and Louis, your broken nose should be fine in a couple of weeks” the nurse explained.

The boys were hardly focusing, all they had in mind right now was the question they were dying to ask.

“Zayn, what about Zayn, what’s gonna happen to him?” Niall asked, gulping nervously, scared of hearing any bad news.

“If I am honest, your friend has hurt his head pretty badly, as we know, the airbag somehow didn’t inflate which caused his head to hit the windshield, probably causing some severe damage to his brain. but nothing is for sure yet, the doctor will come with any new updates right after the surgery, right now, we need you to lay on the beds and get some rest while we wait” the nurse explained.

The boys weren’t happy, those were bad news, those were considered as bad news and the nurse didn’t make it any better with her sad looks, and it scared the boys, but all they could do was nod and lay on the beds and rest, like the nurse said, while waiting.

But the thing was, it was the waiting that was killing them, and while waiting they couldn’t stop thinking of the possibilities of what could happen and it wasn’t good possibilities.

“This is all my fault” Louis suddenly let out, sitting now against the headboard, he couldn’t rest, he couldn’t sleep, all he wanted now was to know if Zayn was okay. It’s been an hour with no news, and Harry, Niall and Liam didn’t seem to have been able to get some rest either.

“Louis, no, it wasn’t anybody’s fault, it happens” Harry said and Louis shook his head, “no” he said, “I could have stopped, I could have stopped in front of the deer without swerving and hitting the tree.

I could’ve prevented this accident from happening, we wouldn’t have been here if it wasn’t for me” Louis said gulping, his heart heavy and the guilt killing him inside.

“Louis, it wasn’t your fault!” Niall said a little angry, “stop blaming yourself and just pray to god that he’s gonna be okay, alright!” he continued shouting, annoyed by him, but that didn’t help Louis at all.

This was his fault he thought, only his fault, Zayn could die because of him he thought.

And that’s where the tears slowly started streaming down his cheek, while he sniffled, crying silently and quickly wiping the tears away, but he couldn’t hide it. Liam noticed, standing up from his bed and walking over to Louis, sitting on the bed beside Louis, putting an arm around him, kissing his head and hugging him, rubbing his back soothingly.

“Louis, it’s not your fault, please trust me when I say it isn’t” Liam said whispering before Louis sniffled again, wiping away some more tears from his cheek with the sleeve of the black hoodie he was wearing, gladly embracing  Liam’s comfort.

“Guys” the doctor let out entering the room and catching the attention of the boys who quickly looked at the doctor, waiting eagerly for him to talk.

“Zayn hit his head hard, very hard, causing a TBI, a traumatic brain injury” the doctor explained, the foreign name unknown to the boys but they had a feeling that it wasn’t good and they kept listening closely, nervous and scared.

“He’s had a close head injury when his head hit the windshield, and in the OR, we’ve discovered that a swelling of the brain has pushed the brain to push down on the brain stem, which has damaged the Reticular Activating System, which is the part of the brain that’s responsible for arousal and awareness” he continued explaining, “Zayn has unfortunately slipped into a coma” he finally said.

“a- a coma” Liam let out tightening his grab around Louis shoulder, “and do you know when he’s gonna wake up, I mean, is he – is he gonna wake up?” Liam asked gulping nervously, “the thing about coma is, you slip into unconsciousness for an unknown amount of time where the person is alive but cannot be awakened, even from pain” the doctor explained.

“I know it’s a lot of information to take in so fast, but right now, all you can do is wait, coma can last days, weeks and even months, depends on how much the patient is progressing, but there’s nothing else we can do but wait.

You need to be patient, cause it’s not gonna be easy, but you can talk to him, sometimes a coma patient can wake up and remember some things said to him, and it might even help a little talking to him, but for now, that is what you have to do” the doctor finished.

The boys were shocked, they weren’t moving or saying anything, trying to think and take in every word the doctor just said slowly, is this really happening? They thought.

“Thank you doctor” Harry said almost whispering from where he was lying on the bed, he was speechless, numb. They watched the doctor go, leaving the four of them alone back in the room.

Louis couldn’t hold himself together, as soon as the doctor left the room, he broke down crying into Liam’s chest, where Liam was emotionless, hugging Louis tight and looking at nothing. He was thinking, he was trying to think, trying to believe that this was actually happening, that Zayn was actually in danger, their Zayn.

“But why?” Niall whispered, “why Zayn?” he whispered looking at the ground from the end of the bed where he was sitting, his shiny blue eyes wet with tears starting to form in his eyes.

“He is just so sweet and caring and why? Why him god? Why?” Niall asked again closing his eyes and letting the tears slide down his cheeks, while a sob escaped his mouth. “This isn’t fair” he let out crying, not able to hold himself, and he didn’t care, he didn’t care for nothing right now, only Zayn, their Zayn.

“Please stop” Harry said, tears sliding down his cheeks himself. He was leaning against the headboard with the sheets covering him, his head hurting, but all he was paying attention to right now was his lovers, his crying lovers.

He doesn’t like crying, he doesn’t like anybody crying, especially not his lovers. “He is gonna be okay” Harry said, “Zayn is gonna be alright, he is gonna survive this, he is strong and you know that, I know he’ll make it, I know he will” Harry said, trying to change the atmosphere in the room, trying to cheer them up, but who was he kidding.

He knew Zayn was gonna make it, but he just heard about his best friend and his boyfriend being in a coma, what was he expecting, laughing? He thought.

Zayn was going to make it, he knew he was, but the healing process is not gonna be easy, but he is gonna survive, Harry thought repeating himself. He is strong, Zayn was strong and always have been, their Zayn was gonna survive.

-

“I wanna see him” Louis said tears dry now on his cheeks, “let’s go see him please” he said looking at his four sorrowful boyfriends. They nodded standing up from the beds, even Harry who got asked to rest but he wanted to see Zayn too.

They walked together through the hospital to a room, a few rooms from theirs, room number 707, they stopped in front of the white door looking at it for a moment, before Liam built up some courage and grabbed the handle of the door and opened it slowly.

The first thing they heard was the beeping of the machine Zayn was hooked-up to, and then they saw him.

He was lying on the bed, looking very fragile with needles inserted in his veins, where you could spot small bruises in different places and a big scar in his head but despite all of that, he looked very… Peaceful.

He looked like he was asleep, his chest rising slowly, up and down. He was hooked up to a ventilator as told by the doctor to assess Zayn’s ability to breathe on his own periodically, but all of the machines and needles and tubes, just made him look so small, smaller than he already was.

They entered the room slowly, Harry grabbing the first hand in sight, which was Liam’s, Liam squeezing Harry’s hand while looking at Zayn on the bed. Harry and Liam walked over to one side of Zayn’s bed while Louis and Niall to the other.

“Oh god” Louis whispered, tears threatening to flood down his cheeks again, but he took a deep breath holding it in. He reached his hand up to Zayn’s forehead, gently striking his fingers against Zayn’s scar then down to his cheek, caressing it while looking at him lovingly and with sorrow his heart feeling heavy while his eyes couldn’t prevent the tears from coming.

“He looks so peaceful” Louis whispered while crying and caressing his cheek and Niall with his red and swollen eyes reached out for Zayn’s motionless hand, squeezing it while looking at his majestic face that still seemed to enchant him, despite everything.

“Hi Zayn” Harry let out with his hoarse voice from crying, moving closer from behind Liam to look closely over Zayn, “we are here Zayn” he continued with his wet eyes looking over him and grabbing his other hand, holding it.

“And we love you too” he said, his voice breaking, he closed his eyes remembering the conversation in the car and he cried, not able to hold himself together anymore. He walked out of the room, crying and sobbing while Liam looked with crying eyes himself at Zayn before slowly walking out too, after Harry to help him, and because he couldn’t bare seeing Zayn like that either.

Louis and Niall stayed, grabbing a chair each and sitting on them beside Zayn, where Niall still held Zayn’s hand caressing it gently, and Louis sat and looked at Zayn’s sleeping state.

Zayn’s mouth was covered with the ventilators face mask, covering his small lips that they used to kiss and peck all the time, and that they wished could do now with Zayn awake and fine, but he wasn’t and they couldn’t.

“I am so sorry Zayn” Louis said with a hoarse voice lying his head on the pillow beside Zayn’s head while looking at his closed eyes, “I am so so sorry” he continued and Niall looked away crying silently and closing his eyes, his heart breaking from the sight of Louis crying over Zayn. He looked down at Louis’s hand and grabbed it and squeezed it while looking back up at Louis, his head lying closely beside Zayn’s.

Louis closed his eyes, tired and sad, it hasn’t been a day but all of this seemed like a long time has gone by, it all went so slow and Louis didn’t want slow, he wanted fast, he wanted Zayn to recover fast, maybe so fast that they didn’t have to tell their parents and families.

Nor Zayn’s family or anyone, but he knew that, that was impossible, and at some point they had to tell them, and soon, very soon but Louis had no idea how.

“He is gonna be fine Louis, he is gonna make it” Niall said squeezing Louis’s hand some more, “just stop blaming yourself” Niall whispered a couple of more tears forming and sliding down his cheeks.

“He is gonna be alright, we are here and we are gonna be here forever if that’s what it takes, always, we’ll always be here until he recovers and when he does we’ll be here too. And he will, we’ll make sure of that, but he’s gonna be okay” Niall said repeating himself to make sure Louis would understand.

“He is gonna survive this, okay?” Niall said and Louis heard, he heard every single word Niall said, and he was glad to have someone with him, optimistic and hopeful like Niall, so he nodded, he nodded for Niall’s sake, he nodded for Zayn and he nodded for hope.

-

It was Liam’s turn today. He stood out of the car he parked in front of the hospital, closing the car door then making his way inside the hospital to the familiar room, number 707.

It’s been a month, the first two weeks was the boys visiting him every day together, or staying a night or two together. But later they agreed to continue their work, they were releasing a new album and the songs needed to be recorded and they agreed not to stop but taking turns in visiting him every day and today it was Liam.

The only reason they agreed to do it, was because Zayn had his family with him too and their own families, so he was never alone if anything ever happens.

This time he entered the room and saw Trisha sitting alone with Zayn, holding his hand and caressing it gently looking at him, but she turned her head when she heard the door open and saw Liam and gave him a weak smile then turning her attention back to Zayn.

She hasn’t been talking that much, when she heard about Zayn it devastated her, she was the person that was affected the most by it, which is understandable, it was her son, her only son.

Zayn’s sisters couldn’t believe it as well, they wanted to stay with their brother but their mother wouldn’t let them, she told them to go home with their father and continue their education and school, and Yaser agreed only with the condition of being updated every day, even if nothing happened, he just wanted something.

Yaser was affected a lot too Liam thought, the first time Liam’s ever seen him cry was the day he and his family came all the way to see him, they all cried but seeing Yaser, strong and manly Yaser cry, was heartbreaking.

They were all devastated, every single one of the boy’s families and they all came to visit, but they couldn’t all stay, they had to go back, there was work and school and education so they came to visit but soon got back home, and they promised to visit as much as they could.

They were hoping it wouldn’t be too much, they were hoping that Zayn would recover soon.

“Hi Trisha” Liam said sitting at the chair beside Trisha’s.

“How is he?” he asked and Trisha shook her head, “no change” she said sounding awfully tired with her hoarse voice. “Have you even slept?” Liam asked, she shook her head again, “Trisha” Liam said sighing.

“I can’t sleep” she let out about to cry, “my boy hasn’t woken up yet, I can’t sleep” she let out and Liam looked at her with a sorrowful look, “you need some sleep, please, go get some sleep, I am here all day, I won’t leave him alone, I promise” Liam said and she turned her head looking at him.

She had bags under her eyes and her face looked so sad and tired, she obviously needed rest.

“Okay” she answered whispering, “I’ll sleep just for a little while and I’ll come back” she said standing up, Liam standing up with her.

“But let me know if anything happens” she said, “anything, alright, just anything tell me” she said desperately, hoping sincerely that he’ll magically wake up while she was resting, she was hoping but she wasn’t very much believing it.

“I will” Liam said and she nodded walking away from Liam to the door on her way to get some well-deserved rest after some exhausting nights.

Liam sighed when she closed the door leaving him alone in the room.

He looked over at Zayn, he was lying on the bed without the face mask anymore, they were told that he was able to breathe on his own without the ventilator, which is a good sign but doesn’t mean he is gonna wake up.

Liam sat back on the chair beside the bed and held Zayn’s hand looking over at his beautiful face.

“Hello Zayn” Liam started, “it’s been a long time, huh?” he said gulping, the sight of Zayn like that still made him nervous and scared, he’ll never get used to it.

“I’ve missed you” he said close to crying, but he was determined, he won’t cry, he won’t.

“Everything is so different without you” he continued, “everything and everyone” he added.

“I’ve missed you so much and so has everyone else. Your mother, your mother is devastated, my mother is devastated, everyone is”

“Everyone is waiting for you to wake up or at least move, open your eyes, just something, it’s been a month without anything happening, and I am tired, Zayn” Liam said with watery eyes.

“I am tired of waiting for you, I love you, we love you and we want you back, please come back to us” he continued, “please, just wake up” he said squeezing Zayn’s hand.

“I can’t bear seeing any hurt faces anymore, I can’t bear seeing you like this anymore” he said a tear rolling down his cheek.

Suddenly the beeping sound turned into a constant beep and Liam looked up at the heart monitor showing a straight line, Liam’s eyes widened and his heart started beating fast when he stood up panicking and calling the doctor.

“Doctor!” Liam called pushing back the chair running towards the door, “get the doctor over here!” he shouted, “Zayn! he called running back over to his bed, “Zayn, please don’t die!” Liam said crying now and begging, holding tight around Zayn’s hand.

“Please don’t die on me, Zayn, please” he begged crying and squeezing Zayn’s hand when the doctors and nurses entered quickly with the defibrillator.

“His heart is failing, quick, get Liam out and get the crash cart!” the doctor shouted, a nurse grabbed Liam’s arms and led the reluctant boy with her outside the room but Liam wouldn’t have it.

“No! Zayn, what’s happening to him, get off me, let me inside!” Liam shouted crying while the nurses tried calming him down, but he wouldn’t calm down.

“Let go, Zayn!” he shouted crying, leaving the nurses no choice but to hold him down and inject him with a needle filled with Haldol which made him slowly relax. Liam blinked tiredly with his eyes trying to move but he felt loopy and eventually he closed his eyes and fell asleep in the nurse’s arms.

-

Liam opened his eyes suddenly, looking around the room and quickly sitting up on the bed, breathing heavily looking panically around.

“Zayn!” he called and Niall woke up from sleeping on the chair beside him and saw Liam’s state and quickly stood up, and Liam spotted Niall and the questions in his head spewed quickly out of his mouth.

“Zayn, how is Zayn, where is he, is he okay!?” Liam asked Niall quickly and Niall nodded wrapping his arms around Liam and touching his hair trying to calm him down, while Liam responded to the touching, wrapping his own arms around Niall for a hug.

“He is okay Liam, just calm down baby” Niall said calmly, but that just made Liam’s eyes water, still shocked from the earlier incident.

“I was so scared Niall” Liam let out squeezing his eyes and hugging Niall tighter, “I thought he was gonna die and everything just happened so fast and-“, “shhhh” Niall interrupted.

“It’s okay, everything is alright now, Zayn is okay, still in coma, but the doctor told us that he was fine and stable, he is not in a critical state anymore” Niall explained and Liam let out a sigh of relief opening his eyes and sniffling from the short crying, keeping his hold around Niall.

“When is all of this gonna end?” Liam asked while Niall kept touching Liam’s hair, he knew how much Liam loved it. “I don’t know” Niall answered sighing, “soon I hope” he added and Liam sniffled again wiping his eyes from the tears.

“I hope so, I really really hope so” Liam said and Niall nodded. “Louis and Harry are with him, the doctor called us and told us what happened when you fell asleep” Niall said, “he said that it happens sometimes during coma” he explained and Liam nodded.

“So, it can happen again?” Liam asked, “maybe” Niall answered, “possibly not” he added, “at least that’s what I am praying for” he said and Liam closed his eyes feeling tired even though he just slept.

“You know at night, when I sleep, I sometimes pretend that Zayn is lying there with me” Liam let out, “I miss his cuddles, I miss cuddling with him at night, I miss his touch and his laughing and his kisses” Liam said tearing up and making Niall tear up too. “I know, I know” Niall whispered, “me too” he said closing his eyes and shedding a tear, his heart was aching, aching for Zayn’s love.

Their relationship wasn’t complete without him, it didn’t make sense, it didn’t fit, only the five of them together made it perfect, without  Zayn they were nothing, Niall thought.

“Sleep with me” Liam let out releasing his hold on Niall and looking up at him. Niall looked so tired with his swollen eyes and messy blonde hair, he must’ve looked the same, or even worse, Liam thought.

“Okay” Niall said letting Liam lay his head on the pillow, before he sat on the bed himself, lying his head on the pillow and covering himself with the white sheet, lying beside Liam, both of them facing each other, looking at each other’s eyes before Liam closed his eyes tiredly, snuggling closer to Niall.

Niall closed his eyes too, feeling the warmth of Liam’s body and slowly falling into a deep sleep thinking of how things would have been if that deer wouldn’t have stood in the way, or if the airbag inflated, or if Louis really did stop and not swerve, but he bets that anyone would have done the same if they were in Louis’s place, he wished for everything else happening while slowly drifting away to sleep, wishing.

-

“Hi guys” Harry said entering room 707 where Liam, Louis and Niall were sitting around a small table, playing cards.

“Can I join you?” Harry asked, “Of course!” Louis let out grabbing a chair beside him for Harry to sit on.

“So, anything new?” Harry asked sitting on the chair taking his share of cards to play with, “no” Liam answered shaking his head, “no changes” he added sad looking back over at Zayn then back at the boys.

“Guys, cheer up now, we’re playing cards, Harry your turn!” Niall let out sounding a little happier than a person should be, he was just trying to cheer his guys up, there’s only been sadness for the last two months, they deserved some sort of happiness, at least just for a little while and cards was what went through his mind, cards are always fun! He thought.

“The album is almost finished, at least our parts” Harry said throwing in a card while talking.

“Yeah” Liam said, “when he wakes up, we’ll finish it though” he added, and that is if he wakes up Liam thought.

Liam never thought this way, never, but he doesn’t know when he started thinking like that, it’s been two month, that’s a long time, but it didn’t even feel like two months, it felt like a year! And Liam’s hope started to fade away slowly, it’s awful, he knows, and he feels so bad about it but he can’t help it.

What if he kept hoping, what if he kept hoping that Zayn would wake up and he never does, how would he feel then? Devastated, he would be absolutely devastated, at least if he does know until then, it would hurt less, that’s what he liked to think.

“If-” Louis started, “if he never wakes up” he said earning the attention of every one of the boys, they never talked about that, they never talked about the possibility of Zayn not waking up, not out loud, maybe just in their thought but never out loud.

“Will there still be One Direction?” Louis finally asked, he has been thinking about that for a long time, and it hurt, it hurt to think about One Direction without Zayn, it wouldn’t work, it wouldn’t, but he needed to be told that it wasn’t gonna work.

He wanted to get rid of the thought of maybe, maybe One Direction could go on without Zayn, but that was a horrible thought Louis thought, he wanted to get rid of it.

One Direction can’t work without Zayn, and as much as he wanted it to, as much as he wanted to stay in One Direction, it wouldn’t work without Zayn, but he shouldn’t be thinking like that, he shouldn’t think of Zayn maybe not waking up, he should keep hoping, it hasn’t even been long enough, how weak is he to even think about it! Louis thought slapping himself mentally.

“What do you mean if!?” Niall asked a little angry, “he _is_ gonna wake up Louis, he is” Niall explained determined, “stop throwing some bullshit in your thoughts alright, there is no if, Zayn is gonna survive this” he said looking determined at Louis and Louis nodded gulping.

He shouldn’t have said it, he doesn’t like angry Niall, especially if it’s resolved around Zayn’s state.

Niall is full of hope, he was strong, he was the least of us who cried or broke down in the middle of the night, he was the one comforting us mostly, he didn’t seem like the person to be like that but he was.

And Louis wished he was like that, but the thoughts wouldn’t stop coming to his mind, the thoughts that made him doubt Zayn’s survival, but maybe it’s good, maybe those thoughts are good, maybe Niall is doing it wrong, but they’ll never know, not until they know for sure about Zayn.

“Niall” Harry now said looking at Niall, “Zayn is strong, we know that, we know he can survive, but to be honest, it’s been too long, and I don’t know if I am wrong or not, but sometimes I just think that we might have to prepare ourselves” Harry said.

Niall shot up from his chair not letting Harry continue, “don’t you _dare_ talk about that with me, don’t you dare think Zayn’s gonna die” Niall said pointing angrily at Harry, “Niall-“, “no!” Niall shouted, “you obviously don’t know Zayn very well if you ever thought that” he said. “Zayn is my boyfriend, our boyfriend, and he _loves_ us” he explained, “he loves us Harry, and we love him and he knows that, he knows that we would die for him, that we would do anything to protect him, anything!” Niall shouted, angry tears forming in his eyes, “he would never leave us, never, he would never leave me cause he knows very well how much I need him alright” Niall said crying now and shaking his head.

“I can’t live without him Harry, I can’t, just please don’t say that, please just keep hoping, cause he is gonna stay, he is gonna stay for us, he is gonna live for us and we’re gonna be here when he does, we’re gonna be here and we’re gonna take care of him no matter what and we’re gonna love him all over again” he said tears streaming down his face.

“Just please stop, please” he begged looking at Harry who looked back at him with a shocked but sad expression looking at Niall’s cried out eyes and fragile state before he stood up from his chair and quickly pulled him in for a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

“I am sorry” Harry apologized whispering, “I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you so much Niall” he said closing his eyes felling a few tears.

“You are right” Harry admitted pulling out from the hug wiping his eyes and looking at Niall, grabbing his shoulders, “you are right, and I am sorry, we’re sorry” Harry apologized again and Niall nodded wiping away his tears, feeling overwhelmed from all of the feeling he felt before all at once.

“No, I am sorry, I shouldn’t have shouted at you, I am sorry Harry, I was just so-“, “shhh no” Harry interrupted shaking his head, “don’t apologize, don’t ever apologize about this” he said, “I understand, I completely understand” he said, giving Niall a weak smile through all the sorrow he was feeling and Niall returning it.

“Niall” a light whisper said in the room, the boys looked at each other searching for the source of the calling when they realized none of them said it.

“Ni” it said again and the boys quickly looked at the hospital bed where Zayn was, “Zayn!” Liam called quickly standing up and running over to the bed with the boys following him, all of them standing around the bed.

“Zayn” Louis called this time, hope rising in him.

Zayn didn’t move, but he could hear something, someone. He opened his eyes, or he tried opening them, but he only made it to open them slightly, when the light prevented them from opening fully and made him quickly close his eyes from the strong light, when he heard some more sounds he didn’t fully recognize, but he swore he just heard Niall.

“He opened his eyes!” Louis shouted, “he opened his eyes, I swear I saw it, he moved them!” Louis said excited, “I saw it too” Liam said smiling, “I saw it too, Louis” Liam said holding Zayn’s hand, “Zayn, it’s us, we’re here” Liam said squeezing Zayn’s hand.

Zayn felt a hand holding his and squeezing, and the feeling felt familiar, the hand felt familiar, he gently moved his hand trying to squeeze back but he was too weak but it moved.

“Omg!” Liam said, “he moved his hand, he squeezed my hand” Liam said looking down at their intertwined hands all of the boys looking over at them, all of them smiling happily, hope filling them to their guts, their smiles not fading from the happiness filling the room, something they haven’t had for a long long time.

“Call the doctor, quick!” Harry said to Niall, when Niall quickly went out searching for a doctor to hurry up and see, he couldn’t help but think, their Zayn, their Zayn made it and he never doubted he would, not even once.

“Looks like Zayn is gonna make it” the doctor said after checking on Zayn and the boys couldn’t have been happier.

“Are you serious doctor!?” Harry let out, and the doctor nodded smiling, “he needs to get stabilized for a while, but he’s gonna wake up, he’s gonna survive, and after a few more weeks he’s gonna be just like the old Zayn, maybe even better” the doctor explained.

Louis couldn’t help but burst out crying covering his face with his hands, he felt relieved, all this time, even though he was told not to, he was blaming himself, he was scared cause if Zayn died, he would have never forgiven himself, but Zayn is gonna survive, and that was the best news Louis has ever received his whole life and he was sure it was gonna stay the best.

“Thank you so much” Louis said crying and shaking the doctor’s hand, “you have no idea how much this means to us, thank you” he said and Harry wrapped his arms around Louis pulling him in for a hug and crying himself happy too.

“He is gonna make it Louis” Harry said shedding tears, “he is okay” Harry said almost not believing it himself, but it was happening, all of this was happening and he was so overwhelmed, he had to cry.

Niall and Liam couldn’t help the tears either, both of them smiling like crazy, making their way over to Zayn with Harry and Louis following looking over at Zayn, but differently this time.

This time it was different, he was okay, soon he is gonna be with them again, he is gonna sing with them again, he is gonna cuddle and sleep with them again, and that just made them feel like the happiest persons in the world.

Nothing could compare to their happiness and nothing could remove the smiles on their faces when looking at Zayn, their love for Zayn was indescribable now, he survived for them, he survived for his family, he survived for the people he loves and they were sure their love for him was endless, they were gonna keep loving him till the end of time they promised smiling.

-

“Eat your food, Zayn” Trisha said and Zayn shook his head. “Mum, I told you I am not hungry right now, I’ll eat it later, Jesus, stop haunting me” Zayn said smiling while sitting against the headboard of the bed facing his mum.

“You haven’t changed one bit my son” Trisha said as if it was a bad thing, but it wasn’t, not at all she thought smiling.

“Mum, why is Zayn still here, can’t he go home with us now, I want him home, muuum” Waliyha let out and Zayn chuckled looking lovingly at his little sister, “no honey, Zaynie here needs to stay here a little bit longer, but he’ll come home soon.

Just go now alright, you have been here enough, you need to go to school and behave with your dad, yeah?” Trisha said and Waliyha made a funny sad face that made Zayn laugh and the smile she got when hearing him laugh could light up the whole 50 states of America if it was the case.

It was time for Yaser, Waliyha, Doniya and Safaa to go home again, and they each gave a kiss and a hug to Zayn before going out to catch the flight and Zayn waved at them before they left leaving Trisha and Zayn alone, but not for long, because soon enough four other faces showed up by the door, smiling at Zayn lovingly when Trisha stood up.

“Hi guys” she said greeting Harry, Niall, Louis and Liam, “nice to see you again, but I am gonna go now to get some coffee at the cafeteria, I’ll leave you five alone for a bit, you haven’t really been alone together all week with me and your families and our family and stuff so” Trisha said smiling and the boys nodded and smiled gratefully at Trisha before she left room 707.

“Hey you” Harry said smiling and sitting beside Zayn on the bed, “hi” Zayn answered smiling back, “how are you?” Niall asked, “I feel good actually, still a small headache, but I am good thanks” Zayn answered.

Liam went over to the bed sitting on the other side of Zayn and grabbing Zayn’s hand looking up at him, “do you have any idea what you put us through” Liam said brushing his hand on Zayn’s flat and soft black hair.

“Yeah, I heard, I am sorry you guys” Zayn apologized, “no, no!” Liam said, “I didn’t mean for you to apologize” Liam said, “all of it was worth it seeing you alright now” he said smiling at Zayn and Zayn smiled, touched.

“It was a mess, we were a mess” Niall said, “we couldn’t imagine a future without you, there is no future without you Zayn” he continued and Zayn blushed looking down, “there is no future if any of you are missing” Zayn said looking up again, “we complete each other, we are one and we can only work if we have each other” he said and they nodded agreeing.

“We’ve missed you” Louis said, “I missed you too” Zayn responded, “I can’t wait to go home again” he said, “I miss my home” he added, “yeah, you’ve been here long enough, I think you deserve a taste of home right now” Harry said and Zayn nodded completely agreeing.

“But on the other hand” Zayn said looking around at the boys, “anywhere with you does feel like home too” Zayn said and the boys chuckled at the moving words.

“You’ve still got it” Niall said and Zayn chuckled, “of course, I always have it” Zayn said winking at Niall and Niall laughed like he always did, it was just like old times, and it felt good, really good.

“Welcome home Zayn” Liam said reaching out for Zayn and giving him a hug, “welcome home” he whispered before all of the boys joined in for a group hug. “It’s good to be back” Zayn let out enjoying the love and warmth of the familiar bodies around him, and suddenly he got sleepy, the comfort made him sleepy and he closed his eyes leaning his head against Liam’s shoulder.

Liam noticed Zayn was going to sleep, “you cute little puppy” Liam said smiling, feeling happy inside, very happy, finally they have got their Zayn back, their cute puppy-like Zayn, and he couldn’t wait to go back, back to their real home.

“I love you guys so much” Zayn said sleepy, letting a yawn escape his mouth, “we love you too” Louis said, this time not like the last time, this time they were in bed, cuddling together, this time they got the chance to say it back, to love Zayn back, and they will keep doing it till the end of time, cause you never know when the things and persons you love are gonna fade away, and just like that, they can.

Remind everyone you love how much you love them, every day, remember.

~~The End~~

**Author's Note:**

> There is most likely grammar mistakes, so sorry about that! :)
> 
> And I had to do a lot of reading for this, but it's hopefully good and right :p
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
